Business systems can involve a variety of software object-oriented business applications. Such business applications may involve various activities which occur on and through software objects, or business objects. Such activities themselves may be interlinked from a business point of view, and thus, bundled in a logical process chain. However, in the logical process chain, exceptions may occur. Existing systems do not appear to provide an adequate solution to resolving situations in which such exceptions occur in process chains. For example, in some existing systems, exception handling is oftentimes limited in flexibility, e.g., the exception handling is hardcoded in the business application. For example, when exception handling is hardcoded, often only one option/solution is hardcoded given the complexity which can be involved in hardcoding desired options for each exception which may be contemplated in advance. Accordingly, in existing systems, there is a lack of flexibility for a business user to change the process and/or to implement a specific reaction option or solution.
In some existing systems, the business application does not provide as transparent a system as a business user may need and/or want. For example, some existing systems do not offer a central overview of exception handling specifically provided for and/or the kinds of reactions offered in response to the respective exceptions. Accordingly, a need exists for a logical solution to resolving situations in which exceptions occur within a process chain business application. Further, a need exists for a logical solution to resolving such situations, and providing a business user with an overview of the exceptions which may be specifically handled, and the reactions available to the exceptions.